ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
ElfterSeptember2001
Insider der Bush-Regierung sagt, Bush genehmigte 11/9 Terroranschläge von Thomas Buyea Wenn Sie den folgenden Beitrag lesen, denken Sie bitte daran, dass der Mann, der hier interviewt wurde, kein" Verschwörungs-Spinner ist. ��Stanley Hilton war Berater von Bob Dole. Rumsfeld und Wolfowitz kennt er seit Jahrzehnten. Mit der Herausgabe dieser Information setzt Hilton sein berufliches Ansehen und womöglich sein Leben aufs Spiel. Das folgende Interview stammt von seinem letzten Besuch in Alex Jone's Radiossendung am 10. September 2004. Alex Jone's Radiossendung ist versehen mit Komplimenten der Freien Stimme Amerikas (FVOA). Sie bringt genaue Nachrichten und interessante Kommentare für Amerikas kuschende Massen, die es verdienen, frei zu atmen. Stanley Hilton "Das war alles geplant. Diese Operation wurde von der Regierung angeordnet, Bush, er persönlich, hat den Terrorakt autorisiert. Er ist verantwortlich für Verrat und Massenmord." ��Anmerkung: Alle Achtung für Stanley Hilton. Er riskiert sein Leben, damit wir die Wahrheit über 9/11 erfahren. Bush-Junta ohne Maske "Der 9.11. war komplett geplant. Es war eine Operation, die von der Regierung angeordnet wurde. Bush hat die Weisung dazu persönlich unterzeichnet. Er persönlich genehmigte den Angriff. Er ist schuldig des Landesverrats und Massenmordes", Stanley Hilton. �� Interview von Alex Jones mit Stanley Hilton, Anwalt von 9/11-Klägern. ��Alex Jones' Radio Show, 10. September 2004, Niederschrift durch "Rat Catnew" �� Alex Jones: Er ist zurück bei uns. Er war Bob Dole's Stabschef, ein sehr erfolgreicher Verteidiger und Anwalt. Er vertrat Hunderte von Familien von Opfern vom 9.11. Er klagt Bush an, in den 9.11. mit verstrickt gewesen zu sein. Eine große Zogby-Befragung ergab, dass halb New York glaubt, dass die Regierung am 9.11. beteiligt war. Die nächsten 35 Minuten sprechen wir mit Stanley Hilton. Stanley, wir freuen uns, dass Sie hier sind. Stan Hilton: Ich freue mich, hier zu sein Alex Jones: Wir müssen kurz zusammenfassen, was geschehen ist. Sie haben eine Rechtsklage angestrengt. Sie haben eine Menge von Offizieren des Militärs unter Eid aussagen lassen. Sie kennen die Wahrheit von 11/9. Was behaupten Sie? Stanley Hilton: Wir führen ins Feld, dass Bush und seine Marionetten Rice und Cheney sowie Mueller und Rumsfeld, Tenet usw. nicht nur Unterstützung geleistet haben, nicht nur Anstifter waren und den 11/9 nicht nur zuließen, sondern dazu auch die Order gaben. Bush persönlich hat sie gegeben. Wir haben einige sehr belastende Dokumente und Augenzeugen, dass Bush persönlich dies so geschehen ließ, um politische Vorteile zu gewinnen und um ein betrügerisches politisches Programm im Namen der Neocons und deren irreführendem Ansinnen sowie betrügerischen Absichten in Mittelasien und Mittleren Osten zu betreiben. Mit einigen dieser Neocons bin ich in den 6Oer Jahren zur Universität von Chicago gegangen und kenne sie persönlich, z.B. mit Wolfowitz und Feith und verschiedenen anderen. Wir haben oft über diesen Stoff, dieses Thema während dieser ganzen Zeit gesprochen. Ich machte meine Diplomarbeit zum Thema "Wie kann man die USA in eine Diktatur überführen, indem man eine falsche Pearl Harbor-Operation ausarbeitet. Das wird technisch seit 35 Jahren geplant. Alex Jones: Richtig. Es waren alle Leo-Strauss-Nachfolger, von Strauss einem nazi-ähnlichen Professor. Und nun wird das hier in Amerika aufgebaut. Stanley, ich weiß, Sie haben sehr viele Leute unter Eid aussagen lassen und Sie übernahmen den 7 Mio. $ Rechtsstreit mit Hunderten von Opfer-Familien, die beteiligt waren. Stanley Hilton: 7 Milliarden �� Alex Jones: Ja, 7 Milliarden $. Könnten wir einige der neuen und belastenden Tatsachen durchgehen, die Sie über die Angriffsorder erhalten haben und die auch die Kläger vortragen? Stanley Hilton: Ja, lassen Sie mich nur noch sagen, dass dies eine Sammelklage von Steuerzahlern sowie eine Klage zu Gunsten der Familien ist, die 11/9 Opfer zu beklagen haben, und unter drei Argumenten das Hauptargument die Verletzung der Verfassung durch die ln-Auftrag-Gebung der Terroranschläge von 11/9 war. Hinzukommt zweitens, dass sie den Federal Claims Act, Titel 31 in betrügerischer Absicht verletzten, indem Bush dem Kongress vorsätzlich falsche Beweismittel vorlegte, um die Bewillgung für den Irak-Krieg zu erhalten. Natürlich ordnete er es dem 9/11 zu und machte geltend, dass Saddam darin verwickelt sei, und er fabrizierte weitere Lügen. Alex Jones: Erzählen sie was, wir verbleiben hier, aber wir unterbrechen und machen eine Pause. Wir kommen wieder und kommen zu den Beweisen. Alex Jones: Nun meine Freunde, zwei Uhr, 10. September 2004, der Jahrestag des globalen Angriffes ist morgen. Es ist verblüffend, dass wir einen Menschen hier haben, der Bob Doles ehemaliger Stabschef war, ein Politologe und Anwalt, der mit Rumsfeld und anderen zur Schule ging, der die Diplomarbeit über die Wende von Amerika zu einer Diktatur schrieb und dabei einen vorgetäuschten Pearl-Harbor Angriff benutzte. Er klagt die US-Regierung an und will dazu einen Prozess anstrengen, den 9/11 durchgeführt zu haben! Er hat Hunderte der Familien der Opfer, die dafür zeichnen - es ist eine 7 Milliarden-Dollar-Rechtsklage. Er ist Stanley Hilton. ��Ich weiß, dass uns viele Stationen jetzt zuhören in Los Angeles, in Rhode Island, in Missouri, Florida und überall. Wir fassen zusammen, was wir gerade festgestellt haben, und dann fahren wir mit neuen Tatsachen fort. Wir möchten nun wissen, warum Sie vom F Blnew unter Druck gesetzt wurden, so wie FBI-Leute andere unter Druck setzen, die darüber berichten. Dies wird jetzt richtig ernst. Stanley, erzählen Sie uns darüber. Stanley Hilton: Ja. wir klagen Bush, Condoleezza Rica, Cheney, Rumsfeld, Mueller etc. persönlich an, Komplizen nicht nur bei der Zulassung, sondern auch der Anordnung des 9/11 gewesen zu sein. Die wirklichen Hijacker von 11/9 haben wir, wir haben eine Zeugin, die mit einem der Hijacker verheiratet ist. Die Attentäter waren US-Geheimagenten. Es waren Doppelagenten, die vom F Blnew und dem CIA bezahlt werden, um Arabische Gruppen in diesem Land auszuspionieren. Diese wurden von deren Hausherrn überwacht, der ein FBI-lnformant in San Diego und anderen Orten war. Dies war eine direkte Geheimoperation, die George W. Bush persönlich angeordnet hat, ja persönlich angeordnet hat. Wir haben belastendes Material, Dokumente sowie Zeugen dafür. Das ist nicht gerade Inkompetenz, auch wenn er inkompetent ist es Heimtücke. Fakt ist, dass er das persönlich angeordnet hat; er wusste darüber. Zum einen gab es dazu Proben, sog. drills. Als Andrew Card am 11. September in dem betreffenden Video ihm zu verstehen zuflüsterte, wirkte er desinteressiert und lässig. Er dachte, es sei noch eine weitere Probe, und hörte den Kindern beim Vorlesen der Geschichte von der Hausziege weiter zu. Die tatsächlichen Entführer hatten das viele Male geprobt. Bush hatte Videosimulationen darüber gesehen. Einige Monate später beging Bush aber während einer kalifornischen Pressekonferenz eine Freud'sche Fehlleistung, als er sagte, er hätte "im Fernsehen das erste Flugzeug beim Angriff auf den ersten Turm gesehen". Das konnte nicht möglich sein, denn es gab kein Video. Das war ein Simulationsvideo, das vorgeführt wurde. Simuliert wurden die 11/9 Attacken vorher mehrfach und der Präsident wurde darüber informiert. Natürlich wurde aus den Proben, den Simulationen am Morgen des 11. 9. 2001 der Ernstfall. Man hat es dann real durchgeführt. Bush muss es gewusst haben, auch an diesem Morgen. Es war eine persönlich von der Regierung angeordnete Angelegenheit. ��Wir gehen deshalb verfassungsrechtlich wegen Verletzung, der Missachtung des amerikanischen Rechts vor. Wir gehen auch gesetzlich gegen sie wegen Betrug vor, der Fraudulent Claims Act wurde verletzt, denn Bush legte dem Kongress falsche Anträge vor, um den verlogenen Irak-Krieg zu rechtfertigen, der ihm politische Vorteile brachte. Wir gehen auch wegen Korruption vor. Mit den RICO Statuten (Racketeer lnfluenced and Corrupt Organizations Statute) gibt es ein Gesetz gegen Gangstertum und Korruption. ��Persönlich wurde ich durch den Vorsitzenden Richter vom Bundesgericht unter Druck gesetzt, der von mir forderte, die Klage fallen zu lassen. Er drohte mit meiner Entfernung vom Gericht, wo ich seit 30 Jahren tätig bin. Ich wurde vom FBI unter Druck gesetzt. Meine Mitarbeiter wurden unter Druck gesetzt und bedroht. In meinem Büro wurde eingebrochen. Das ist die Sorte von Regierung, mit der wir es zu tun haben. Alex Jones: Absolut, und nun kommt es heraus. Fünf separate Drills (Drill (milit.) = Übung unter realen Bedingungen) mit fliegenden entführten Jets schon vorher, und Jets düsten an diesem Morgen des 11. 9. in Gebäude. Sie, Stanley, berichteten uns davon, bevor es bei Associated Press einging Sie berichteten uns über die Interviews mit Militärs, die erzählten, dass an diesem Morgen ein Drill, eine neue Übung mit Drohnen angesetzt war. Das führte auch zu stark verzögerten Starts der Abfangjäger. ��Um dies dann doch noch vor Ihnen herauszubringen, berichteten die Nachrichten letztendlich davon. Ich möchte auf die neuen belastenden Tatsachen kommen, auf das Anordnen der Attacken von 9/11, die zuvor geübt wurden, und dass Cheney im Bunker dies alles kontrollierte. Dies kam in den Hauptnachrichten heraus, man will aber die Einzelheiten nicht bekanntgeben. Wie bedroht Sie der FBI? Stanley Hilton: Zuerst wurde in meinem Büro in San Francisco vor mehreren Monaten eingebrochen. Akten wurden mitgenommen und andere wurden beschlagnahmt, hauptsächlich die mit der Vereinbarung mit der Ehefrau einer der Entführer. Zum Glück hatte ich Kopien in einem versteckten Platz, so dass nichts für immer verschwand. Bedeutender ist, dass FBI-Agenten einen meiner Mitarbeiter mit einer Klage einschüchterten. Ein Geheimagent wurde in meine Organisation eingeschleust, wie wir vor kurzem herausfanden. Mit anderen Worten, das sind deutsche Nazi-Methoden. Diese Art von Regierung haben wir in diesem Land. Bush ist überall. Alex Jones: Bleiben Sie hier, Stanley. Wir kommen nach einer Pause zurück. Alex Jones: Gut es ist acht Minuten, 25 Sekunden nach zwei Uhr nachmittags. Stanley Hilton, ein Politologe und Rechtsanwalt, Bob Dole's früherer Stabschef, verklagt die Regierung um 7 Milliarden Dollar wegen der Durchführung von 9/11 und wegen Gangstertum. Er ist nun mit uns verbunden. Ich machte zuerst das große Interview mit ihm, nachdem ich sah, wie er von Fox News massiv angegriffen wurde, und dieses Interview fand große Aufmerksamkeit. Dann tauchte er eine Weile ab, denn ein Richter, über den wir noch sprechen werden, verbot ihm weitere Interviews zu geben. Nun ist er zurück und gibt Interviews. In seinem Büro wurde eingebrochen, das FBI bedrohte ihn und setzte ihn unter Druck. Er ließ einzelne Militärs unter Eid aussagen, er hörte Ehefrauen von Entführern, also von Leuten, die das am 11/9 machten, die aber Geheimagenten waren, an, er nannte sie beim Namen. Wie Sie sagten, war es eine Regierungsoperation. In den Hauptnachrichten wurde es schon herausgebracht: Ein Stück hier, ein Stück dort. Am 9/11 gab es Drills, Übungen mit ferngesteuerten Flugzeugen, deshalb war NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command) zunächst am Boden geblieben. Cheney kontrollierte alles. Stanley Hilton erhielt Dokumente darüber wie Bush die gesamte Operation anordnete. Ich sage Ihnen jetzt, sein Leben ist in Gefahr, wie man sagt. Er hat so viel Mut aufgebracht Er ging mit diesen Neocons auf die University von Chicago. Er schrieb seine Diplomarbeit über die Nutzung von Terrorakten durch die Regierung, um das Kriegsrecht anwenden zu können. Er ist der Mann von heute und die Leute wundem sich, warum er für eine Zeit verschwand und dann die Klage, den Prozess anstrengte und keine Interviews gab, weil das so angeordnet wurde. Stanley, können Sie uns hierzu etwas sagen? �� Stanley Hilton: Ich gab Ihnen, Alex, im März 2003 ein Interview, vor anderthalb Jahren, und buchstäblich zwei Wochen danach nahm der Beauftragte des Vorsitzenden Richters des Bundesgerichts (wo meine Klage bearbeitet wird) mit mir Verbindung auf. Ich wurde gewarnt, diese nicht zu veröffentlichen, sie geheim zu halten und wurde mit Disziplinarstrafen bedroht. Ich war bis vor einigen Monaten ruhig, dann aber trat ich in einigen Programmen und in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Am 1. Juli wurde ich direkt vom Vorsitzenden Richter eingeschüchtert, der mit einer richterlichen Strafe drohte. Dieser eine Richter verteilte Rundschreiben an die anderen Bundesrichter, in dem er nach irgendwelchen negativen Vorwürfen über mich suchte, um ein disziplinarisches Strafverfahren einleiten zu können. Ich bin seit 30 Jahren ohne Disziplinprobleme beim Gericht tätig. Das passierte alles ganz plötzlich. Seine Assistenten, die im Gerichtskomitee sind, trafen sich mit mir am 1. Juli in Palo Alto, Kalifornien, und bedrohten mich direkt. Sie gaben mir eine Kopie der Klage und sagten, dass mich der Richter entlassen will. Warum das? Der Inhalt ist nicht erwünscht, es ist politisch nicht korrekt, wurde mit vorgehalten. ��Das ist wider das Gesetz. Ich sagte, ich vertrete mehr als 400 Kläger. Wie könnte ich diesen Fall abgeben? Sie bedrohten mich direkt und sagten: "Das nächste Mal werden wir Sie zur Ordnung rufen und einem Disziplinarverfahren unterziehen". Sie schüchterten mich auch ein, damit ich nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehe etc. Das ist abscheulich. �� Alex Jones: Ist das das Antlitz des Rechts. Keine direkten Anweisungen, alles wird einem unter der Hand ins Gesicht gesagt. Stanley Hilton: Sie verschickten einen Brief. in dem sie natürlich das wegen des politischen Inhalts der Klage bestritten. Telefonisch teilten Sie mir aber direkt mit, dass es um diese Klage ginge und dieser Richter sehr sehr böse ist. Anscheinend hatte er mit Ashcroft's Justizministerium Verbindung aufgenommen. Ashcroft's Justizministerium rief mich vor einigen Monaten in dieser Angelegenheit an und forderte mich auf, diese Klage fallen zu lassen. Man drohte mit Sanktionen und allem Möglichen. Ich lehnte ab, Alex Jones: Nun gehen wir nochmals die Sache durch, sie sind in ihr Büro eingebrochen und haben sie bedroht. Gehen wir in die Details. Stanley Hilton: In meinem Büro wurde vor 6 Monaten eingebrochen. Der Aktenschrank wurde eindeutig regelrecht durchgewühlt und Akten über diese spezielle Angelegenheit gestohlen. Hauptsächlich waren es die Dokumente, die Fakten über die Entführer enthielten, nämlich dass die Entführer oder mindestes einige von ihnen, auf der Gehaltsliste der US-Regierung als Geheimagenten des FBI, des CIA oder als Doppelagenten standen. Sie spionieren arabische Gruppierungen in den USA aus. Hieraus kann man ableiten, dass Al Qaida im Grunde eine Schöpfung der George Bush-Administration ist, dass die Entität, die sich Al Qaida nennt, direkt mit George Bush zusammenhängt. Alles Mögliche wurde gestohlen. Zum Glück hatte ich Kopien. Dies alles ist aber nur ein Teil der Einschüchterung. Der FBI bedrohte auch einige meiner Assistenten und schleuste einen Spion mitten in uns hinein. Es ist abscheulich, dass diese Nazi-Methoden angewandt werden. Sie behindern die Justiz, und diese Leute sind kriminell. Und dies geschieht bei enormer Ausübung von Druck, damit man aufgibt, um die Leute ruhig zu stellen oder dazu zu bringen, dass sie verzagen. �� Alex Jones: Lassen Sie uns jetzt von dem sprechen, was Sie aufgeben sollen, ohne die Namen der Menschen, die unter Eid aussagten, anzugeben und über das was wirklich passierte, über das Bild, das Sie erhielten. Vorhin sagten Sie, Bush hätte angeordnet, dass sie dies oft simulierten, also vorher erprobten. Nun gibt man zu, dass es an diesem Morgen Simulationen gab, die dann zur schrecklichen Tat wurden. Gehen wir nun zu dem über, worüber man nicht sprechen soll, Stanley. Stanley Hilton: Wir haben Beweise sowohl in Form von Dokumenten als auch von beeideten Zeugenaussagen von früheren Geheimagenten des FBI, von FBI-Informanten usw., dass andere Beamte im Pentagon und das Militär sowie die Luftwaffe, die sich mit der Sache befassten, viele Drills oder Übungen zur Vorbereitung von 11/9 durchführten, bevor es dann zu diesen Terroranschlägen kam. Bush sah mehrfach die Simulationsbilder im Fernsehen. Er schwatzte das bei einer Pressekonferenz in Kalifornien ein paar Monate nach dem 11/9 aus, wo er sagte, er hätte, ich zitiere, auf Video gesehen, wie das erste Flugzeug das erste Gebäude traf. Das ist aber nicht möglich, weil es kein offizielles Video darüber gibt. Es gab eins vom zweiten Einschlag, aber nicht vom ersten. Er hätte aber den ersten Einschlag gesehen, sagte Bush. Wir haben einige belastende Dokumente, dass Bush persönlich die 11/9 Vorgänge anordnete bzw. genehmigte. Die Terroranschläge waren gut geplant. Ein FEMA-Beamter hat auf einem Tonband zugegeben, dass er in der Nacht davor, am 10. September bei diesem Genehmigungsakt dabei war. Alex Jones: Und nun bestätigte das Oberbürgermeister Giuliani vor einigen Monaten in der 9/11 Kommission - er räumte ein, dass es Tripod II gab. Der gesamte Kommandoposten wurde bereits aus Gebäude 7 verlegt. Nun, das ist sehr sehr wichtig, denn es ist der Schlüsselort des gesamten Vorgangs am 11. 9. 2001. Sie, Stanley, sagten vor einigen Monaten, dass dies auf der eigenen Webseite des CIA und der Associated Press erschien. Sie, Stanley, sagten, Sie hätten Menschen unter Eid aussagen lassen. Es wurde gesagt, dass an diesem Morgen Drills (Übungen mit Drohnen) angesetzt waren, und es passierte genau das, was passieren musste; das war die Bildschirmvernebelung für ein stand-down. Um nach dem Wegtreten wieder anzuknüpfen, sagte der CIA, dass an diesem Morgen Drills stattfanden. Nun erfuhren wir, dass fünf, möglicherweise sechs, bestätigt wurden. Fünf davon - ein Drill mit genau demselben Geschehen und zu derselben Zeit an diesem Morgen. Aus diesem Grund trat NORAD mit 24 verschiedenen Echozeichen auf dem Bildschirm weg. Sie haben das gesagt, Sie brachten dies als erster. Ich weiß, Sie können nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, können Sie uns aber bitte sagen, wie Sie davon erfuhren? Stanley Hilton: Ich habe Personen von NORAD und der Air Force interviewed. Während meiner Zeit bei Dole vor einigen Jahren besichtigte ich NORAD persönlich. Ich bin mit den Operationen in Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, wo sich NORAD befindet, vertraut. Personen, die bei NORAD arbeiten, und auch die Air Force, haben dies inoffiziell bestätigt. Der Punkt ist aber, dass dies nicht fünf Drills waren, sondern mindestens 35, verteilt über mindestens zwei Monaten vor dem 11. September. Alles war geplant, es gab eine exakte Lokalisation. Alex Jones: Aber fünf Drills an diesem Tag. Stanley Hilton An diesem Tag, und Bush dachte zunächst wieder, es sei ein Drill, eine Übung. Das ist die einzige Erklärung für seine lässige Reaktion, �� Alex Jones: Wir haben auch NORAD -Beamte und zivile Luftfahrt-Controller, die an diesem Morgen sagten: "Ist dies Teil einer Übung? Ist dies ein Drill? Stanley Hilton: Ja. Alex Jones: Auf den Bändern und in den TV-Interviews dachten sie, dass es ein Drill, eine Übung ist. Es war aber Ernst, was wenige wussten. Stanley Hilton: Das ist richtig. Das ist genau das, was ich sagte, lange bevor es die Öffentlichkeit sagte, ich wusste davon seit Anfang März 2003, wie ich zuvor feststellte. Das war alles geplant. Das war eine von der Regierung angeordnete Operation. Bush persönlich unterzeichnete die Order. Er persönlich genehmigte die Attacken. Er ist schuldig des Landesverrats und des Massenmords. Und jetzt gibt es die Behinderung der Justiz, indem man versucht, einen Bundesrichter und FBI-Agenten aufzubieten, um einen legitimen Zivilprozess in diesem Land, im Bundesgerichtshof zu verhindern.��Und jetzt gibt es sogar einen Vorsitzenden Richter dieses Gerichtes, der versuchte mich persönlich zu bedrohen, der legitime Kläger vertritt. Sie überführten Clinton der Lüge unter Eid über Paula Jones, und nun - sehen Sie was nun passiert. Und Ken Starr saß in der Regel auf der anderen Seite von mir in Duke Law School Anfang der 70er Jahre. Es ist interessant zu wissen, dass er davonkam, als er versuchte, Clinton anzuklagen. Wir haben üble Kriminelle, die heute im Oval Office sitzen. Leute, die an dem Massenmord wie an der Justizbehinderung schuldig sind. Alex Jone: Rice, Bush, Cheney, Rumsfeld, Ashcroft, alle sagten, sie hätten noch nie von einem Plan gehört; in dem Flugzeuge in Gebäude fliegen sollten, und dann fanden wir heraus, dass an diesem Morgen diese ganzen Drills gelaufen sind, die dann Ernst wurden. Selbst wenn sie nicht beteiligt gewesen wären, ist das ein Beweis, dass sie logen, als sie sagten, sie hätten nie von solch einem Plan gehört. Vielleicht wusste der eine oder andere nur nicht, dass am 11. 9. der Ernstfall vorgesehen war. Aber Bush hatte nicht nur die Drills genehmigt, sondern auch den Ernstfall. �� Stanley Hilton: Über Monate versuche ich schon, diese Aussage zu bekommen. Man hatte Einwände, denn dann hätte man zugeben müssen, dass diese Leute damals oder jetzt logen. Es ist ein klarer Eidbruch. Sie sind Lügner und Eidbrecher. Diese Leute sind in unserer Regierung, und sie wussten selbstverständlich davon. Sie stellen sich aber an, als hätten sie von nichts gewusst, Wie konnten sie geltend machen, dass sie nichts über diese Drills wussten. Ihre Idee ist, dass niemand etwas wusste. Es ist diese altbekannte Nichts-gewusst-Mentalität. Und wie kann irgendjemand dies für glaubhaft halten. Das geht über meinen Verstand�� Alex Jone: Menschen fragen mich, wie konnte eine riesige Organisation, wie konnten die AWACS, wie konnte das Militär das geschehen lassen, während davor, wenn eine Cessna für 5 Minuten vom Kurs abkam, die F-16 Abfangjäger sofort auf sie angesetzt wurden. Es ist zu simpel, es ist das, was Stanley Hilton vor anderthalb Jahren hier sagte. Es ist das, was in den Nachrichten danach kam. Den Militär, diesen guten Leuten, wurde gesagt, es ist ein Drill, es ist alles eine Übung. Aber es war keine Übung. Es erfolgten die Terrorakte. Die ABC-Nachrichten räumten ein, dass Cheney es kontrollierte, es leitete, außerhalb des Weißen Hauses, und dass er dem Militär die Anweisung gab, in seinem Auftrag etwas zu tun, was sie normalerweise nicht getan hätten. Unsere Insider-Quellen von Hilton und anderen besagten, es war ein stand down. Es wurde eingeräumt, dass aus nationalen Sicherheitsgründen das nicht freigegeben wird. Ist das richtig Stanley? �� Stanley Hilton: In einem Gerichtsfall muss es aber freigegeben werden. Ein Teil unserer Anklage wurde im Namen der USA vorgebracht, denn nach dem Bundesgesetz für Betrugsklagen klagen wir die Bush-Administration an, dem Kongress betrügerische Anträge präsentiert zu haben. Lt. den Statuten des Federal Fraudulent Claims Act, Titel 3, muss diese Information freigegeben werden. Aus diesem Grunde werde ich belästigt und bedroht, wird mein Büro besetzt, wurden meine Akten gestohlen, wird eine gravierende Behinderung der Justiz betrieben und werden andere kriminelle Akte begangen, um zu versuchen, mich an einem legitimen Zivilprozess zu hindern, diese Kriminellen, ihre Verratshandlungen und ihren Massenmord aufzudecken ����RICO Statuten (=Racketeer lnfluenced and Corrupt Organizations-Statuten) Alex Jone: Ich glaube, Sie müssen dem Volk öffentlich sagen, dass Sie keinen Selbstmord planen. Möchten Sie dies dem Volk sagen? Stanley Hilton: (lacht) Ich plane keinen Selbstmord. Ich habe Familie. Ich mag aber nicht die Bedrohungen, denen ich ausgesetzt bin. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass das von meinen Mitarbeitern und mir gefühlsmäßig einen Tribut fordert, hauptsächlich wenn ich vom Vorsitzenden Richter des eigenen Gerichtes bedroht werde. Alex Jone: Warum haben Sie sich entschieden, nach einem Jahr wieder an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen? Stanley Hilton: Warum ich mich entschieden habe, nach einem Jahr wieder an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, nachdem ich sozusagen unter Radarbeobachtung stehe? Weil ich anderthalb Jahre immer mehr Beweise erbringen konnte, und es um so mehr offensichtlich für mich wurde, dass es ohne jeden Zweifel eine Regierungsoperation war und dass diese sich als der größte Akt von Gangstertum und Massenmord an den eigenen Leuten in der amerikanischen Geschichte erwies. Ich meine, George Bush lässt Benedict Arnold wie ein Patriot und wie George Washington aussehen. Das ist es, was wir haben: einen Kriminellen und einen Landesverräter, der im Weißen Haus sitzt und so tut, als wäre er ein Patriot, der sich selbst in eine Flagge wickelt. Und es ist ganz schön widerlich, dass auf der anderen Seite, der Seite der so genannten Opposition, das Kerry-Lager nichts sagt und Angst hat, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. �� Alex Jone: Wir kommen wieder. Pause Alex Jone: Stanley Hilton wird noch 15 oder 16 Minuten bei uns sein. Dann geht er zum Gericht. Bob Dole's früherer Stabschef, Politologe und Rechtsanwalt vertritt mehr als 400 Antragsteller, Familien von Opfern, die meisten Opfer von 9/11. Als ich letzte Woche in New York war, war es jedermann, mit dem ich sprach, ich meine mehr als 90% der Leute, mit denen ich über ground zero sprach, die Verdachtsmomente nannten. Sie sagten z. B., ich hatte Familie, ich arbeitete in den Gebäuden, mein Sohn von der Navy rief mich am Abend an, ich sollte nicht zur Arbeit gehen usw. Sie wussten alles, und nun tun sie so, als hätten sie keine Ahnung. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie alle diese Drills machten, Drills mit entführten Jets, die zum Ernstfall wurden, die um 8.30 Uhr an diesem Morgen in das World Trade Center und Pentagon zu fliegen hatten. Stanley Hilton brachte das alles in der Show zur Sprache, bevor es in den Hauptnachrichten erschien. Ich sprach mit ihm während der Pause, ich meine, die Bedrohungen, die Spione, die Belästigungen seiner Mitarbeiter, die Bedrohung durch den Richter. Stanley, kommen wir jetzt zu den Dokumenten, die Sie erhalten haben, dass Sie beraubt wurden, dass Sie Gott sei Dank Kopien hatten. Bush hat das angeordnet. Können Sie uns mehr über diese Anordnung von 9/11 sagen? Stanley Hilton: Der nationale Sicherheitsrat klassifizierte Dokumente, die als verstümmelte Informationen Teil von einer Dokumentenreihe aus der Drill-Affaire waren. Dies war alles geplant; sie hatten es auf Videoband. Diese Flugzeuge waren ferngesteuert. Ich berichtete davon vor anderthalb Jahren. Angewandt wurde ein System, dass sich Cyclops nennt. Ein Computer-Chip in der Nase des Flugzeugs ermöglicht die Bodenkontrolle, die Bodensteuerung. Er deaktiviert die Flugzeugkontrolle für den Piloten, steuert das Flugzeug selbst und fliegt es in die Türme. Das ist geschehen. Es können auch ausgetauschte Flugzeuge gewesen sein, die dann in die Ziele flogen. Diese Technologie wird Global Hawk- Technik genannt. Sie gibt es schon seit Jahrzehnten. Sie wird in einer Drohne, einem ferngesteuertem Flugzeug angewandt. Das taten sie. Wir berichteten darüber, dass es im Nationalen Sicherheitsrat Dokumente gab, sie wurden dort klassifiziert und sortiert. Diese Dokumente wiesen eindeutig darauf hin, dass frisierte (garbled) Informationen grünes Licht für eine Order gaben und dass aus Drills (Übungen) der Ernstfall 11/9 wurde. Die durchgeführten Drills waren ganz klar die Generalprobe, und das war dann eine Regierungsoperation.��Wundern sie sich nun, dass diese Leute die Kläger einschüchtern? Ich gehe davon aus, dass hier rund 3000 eigene Bürger ermordet wurden, ev. in Verbindung mit der korrupten Königsfamilie von Saudi-Arabien, aber das letztere ist nicht erwiesen. Und wenn nun Milliarden von Dollars für einen nutzlosen Krieg im Irak hinausgeschmissen und verpulvert werden, vermute ich, dass sie etwas beunruhigt, dass man Angst machen will. Man will die Menschen global einschüchtern, damit sie nicht die Wahrheit vertreten. Alex Jone: Wir wollen uns das ansehen. Es gab nicht nur Übungen, es gab verzerrte verflimmerte Bildschirme, Rauchwolken, so standen die guten Militärs da und wussten nicht, was da vor sich geht. Aber nun kommt es raus, auch in den Hauptnachrichten, dass diese Drill weitergehen, ja und einige dieser Drill, quote jets, die wie Passagierflugzeuge aussahen, waren ferngesteuert. Das ist eine jahrzehnte alte Technologie. 1958 hatte NORAD alte Jets und nutzte sie für Angriffe, für Zielanflüge. Vor einigen Jahrzehnten flogen Jumbo Jetsnew von LA nach Sidney, Australien. Seitdem geht das so weiter, und jeder weiß das. Und das ist dasselbe MO. Gerade so wie der erste Bombenanschlag auf das Wor Id Trade Center, wo zwei Vollidioten diesem blinden Scheich folgten, der eine winzige Moschee über einer Pizza-Gaststube hatte. Und sie bauten sie auf mit Einfaltspinseln. Dann bastelte das FBI die Bombe, trainierte die Fahrer, der Informant geht weg, "Sie werden doch das Gebäude nicht bomben". Ja, wir lassen Sie vor". Er nagelte sie fest, um sich selbst zu schützen. Gott sei Dank parkten die zwei Vollidioten nicht gegen eine Säule, wie das FBI sie angeleitet hatte, deshalb brachten sie den Turm nicht zum Einsturz. Sie hätten rechts an der Säule sein müssen, deshalb passierte nichts. ��Das war so eine ähnliche Sache wie 9/11. Sie hatten diese CIA-Agenten und diese Araber, die auf US-Militärbasen trainiert wurden, in Pensacola Naval Air Station. Das waren aber Komparsen. ��Die Mainstream Medien schufen sich auf diesem Hintergrund ihre Legenden. Man sagt, sie waren an Bord der Passagierflugzeuge. Meine militärischen Quellen besagen, dass alle an Bord des Flugzeuges durch Nervengas getötet wurden, durch Packungen von Nervengas. Dann wurden die Flugzeuge in die Gebäude geflogen. Das stammt aus Insiderquellen. Haben Sie das auch gehört? �� Stanley Hilton: Da sind wir noch am recherchieren. Es ist möglich, dass Nervengas oder etwas Ähnliches die Leute außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Es können auch ausgetauschte Maschinen gewesen sein Alex Jone: Das einzige, was Sie wissen ist, dass es Regierungsagenten waren, die an Bord waren, und dass die Flugzeuge ferngesteuert waren. �� Stanley Hilton: Ja, es war ein Nebel auf dem Bildschirm. Ich meine, die Entführungen, wie jemand mit diesen Messern schnitt, es war ein Schwindel, es war eine klassische Falle. Ich habe einige militärische Hintergründe erhalten. Man lässt die Leute auf einen Lockvogel schauen, damit sie die wahren Kriminellen nicht erkennen. Jetzt schauen alle auf die sogenannten neunzehn Entführer und sagen: "Oh, es mussten doch diese Araber gewesen sein". In Wirklichkeit sitzt die schuldige Person in 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue im Oval Office. Das ist der Schuldige. Der hat das genehmigt. Es gibt nur einen, der das genehmigt haben konnte, und das war Bush. Und jeder in NORAD wird dir sagen, was ich selbst persönlich bei NORAD im militärischen Kontrollraum gesagt habe. Es gibt nur einen Mann, der die Macht hat, solche Dinge zu tun, und das ist Bush. Auch wenn manche sagen, er ist nur eine Puppe, ein Strohmann. Ich denke auch, dass er das in vieler Hinsicht ist. Der Clou der Sache ist, wo war Cheney, wo war Rumsfeld, wo waren Wolfowitz und die anderen Verräter. Fakt ist, Bush hat das persönlich angeordnet, und er ist schuldig und er ist ein Lügner. Er ist dabei wieder gewählt zu werden, weil die Medien schlafen und für Bush manipuliert sind. Alex Jone: Gut die Medien gehören demselben Militär-Industriekomplex an, der die Attacken ausführte, werfen wir ein Blick darauf. Stanley Hilton: Ja, die Medien sind nur daran interessiert, die offizielle Regierungsphantasmagorie aufrechtzuerhalten, dass dies ganz allein die Araber gemacht hätten��Doch dieses Araber konnten ein Flugzeug nicht einmal eine Rollbahn entlang steuern. Alex Jone: Bleiben Sie bitte hier, wir unterbrechen hier kurz und kommen dann zum Ende. Alex Jone: Mister Hilton, als sie mit den FBI-Agenten und mit den männlichen und weiblichen Militärs sprachen, was war ihre Haltung, was, was meinten die dazu? Die müssen ja in Panik verfallen sein, als sie den großen Film, das große Bild hatten und wussten, was am 9. 11. tatsächlich geschehen ist. Stanley Hilton: Ja, sie sahen wie Gewitterwolken aus, und ich meine, sie hatten eine Art von Wut. Eine angemessene Wut auf die kriminellen Politiker, die sie irreleiteten und missbrauchten, die ihre eigenen Bürger ermordeten und dieses dubiose politische Spiel betrieben. Viele, und ihre Zahl steigt noch, möchten sprechen und werden bei einer Vorladung sprechen, aber nur nach Vorladung, denn die offizielle Linie der Regierung ist es stillzuhalten und nicht mit dem Anwalt der Gegenseite zu reden. Sie werden dennoch immer wütender, dass ein Teil der Regierung so etwas wie den 11/9 dem eigenen Volke antat. ��Sie müssen ja bis zu Stalin zurückgehen, um etwas Ähnliches zu finden - nicht einmal Hitler tat dies den eigenen Leuten an. Schauen Sie, Sie müssen auf Stalin schauen, der die Kulaken, Russen, um eigener dubioser Vorteile willen ermordete. Wir haben auch eine Stalinistische Mentalität in diesem Lande bekommen. Und wenn diese Leute als Patrioten posieren und sich selbst in die Flagge des Patriotismus einhüllen, ist das abscheulich. Ich will auch erwähnen, dass das Japanische Fernsehnetzwerk Asahi eine Spezialsendung am 11. September bringt. Vor einigen Wochen wurde ich von "Asahi" acht Stunden lang interviewed und werde dort zu sehen sein. In Japan gehen die Leute mit mir und anderen bei Interviews sehr seriös um! ��Wir haben jetzt eine Webseite, die sich deprogram.info nennt. Ich bin dort bedroht worden, es könnte mir vielleicht etwas passieren. In diesem Land kann man gegen Kriminelle nichts mehr vorbringen, kann man nicht mehr gegen sie vorgehen, ohne bedroht zu werden. So wird also verfahren. Der Einsatz ist recht hoch, wenn ein welthistorisches Level an Verrat und Betrug durch diese Regierung gegen die eigenen Leute erreicht ist, auf mich wird noch einiges zukommen! �� Alex Jone: Stanley, die Globalisten, die Leute der Neuen Weltordnung, versuchen eindeutig mehr Terrorattacken durchzuführen. Ich weiß, dass sie mehr Attacken durchgeführt hätten, wenn wir nicht auf dem Laufenden gewesen wären, wenn man nicht kühn diese Dinge und manches mehr ausgesprochen hätte. Deren elektronische "Berliner Mauer" hat aber jetzt eine Menge Risse. Dank vielen guter Leute wie Sie und vieler anderer, die die Wahrheit aussprechen. Aber meinen Sie, dass alles, was künstlich in Angriff genommen wird, in die Tat umgesetzt wird? Z. B. ein Nuklearangriff, eine Freisetzung biologische Kampfstoffe, um alles zu vernebeln, um auch den 11/9 glaubhaft zu machen? Ich weiß, das ist ein catch 22 (ein Film über einen bösen militärischen Trick- Gemeint sind hier die von der US-Regierung im Sommer 2004 bis zu den Wahlen im November angekündigten Terroranschläge der Al Qaida). Sie müssen die Mörder enttarnen und entlarven. Wir müssen die Wahrheit herausbekommen, aber einige Regierungsmitglieder, mit denen ich sprach, sagten, ja, aber wenn das getan wird, werden sie härter vorgehen und werden versuchen, alles in den Griff zu kriegen, alles zu vertuschen. Es ist so, sie tun das schon. Was sagen Sie dazu? Stanley Hilton: Ich schätze, sie haben eine Tagesordnung und eine Art von Notfallplänen dazu. Ich schätze, sie sind zur Zeit stille, denn es gibt eine wachsende Zahl von Menschen die, wie ich, sie öffentlich herausfordern und sie wegen kriminellen Verhaltens anklagen. Ich meine, diese Art von Taten wären bereits wiederholt worden, wenn darüber nicht laut gesprochen worden wäre. Ich schätze, dass sie das zur Zeit tun, nur und Andersdenkende ruhig stellen wollen. Deshalb möchten sie diese Anklage, die ein patriotischer Akt ist, als verfassungswidrig deklarieren. �� Alex Jone: Sprechen wir jetzt über die Wahl. Patriotismus ist rar, Patriotismus ist verhasst und gefürchtet, aber wenn es der Sache dient, ist er da, greift man auf ihn zurück, denn es kostet nichts, ein Patriot zu sein. Sie sind einer von den Menschen, der für uns auf Stacheldraht tritt, der symbolisch für Amerika über die Handgranate springt. Nach einer großen Zogby-Umfrage, die hoch respektiert wird, glaubt das halbe New York, dass die Regierung in 11/9 verwickelt ist. In einer kanadischen Umfrage glauben durchschnittlich 63%, dass die US-Regierung in 11/9 verwickelt ist. Und in einigen Gruppen glauben in Umfragen etwa 76 Prozent, dass die Regierung verwickelt ist. Europäische Umfragen zeigen zu zwei Dritteln dasselbe. Also zwei Drittel der Europäer meinen, dass die US-Regierung die Terroranschläge vom 11. September 2001 selbst inszeniert hat. Wir haben deutsche Verteidigungsminister, einen Technologie-Minister und andere Regierungsmitglieder, und drei von ihnen, bekannt als konservativ und progressiv, wie Andreas von Bülow, gingen an die Öffentlichkeit. Es gibt einen amerikanischen Umweltminister, Michael Meacher, der meint, dass sie das nicht taten, weil ihnen sonst die Hölle sicher sei. Aber er ist sich in Zweifel. Sehen Sie, wenn jeder, der denken kann, auf die Tatsachen schaut, stellt er fest, dass die offizielle Version der Regierung unmöglich stimmen kann. Er prüft nach und stellt fest, dass die Regierung darin verwickelt ist. Was sind Ihre Kommentare zu diesem massiven Erwachen und was passiert hier. Stanley Hilton: Gut, ich gIaube, dass das der Grund war, warum von der Regierung der Patriotic Act erwünscht war und durchgesetzt wurde; sie möchten den politischen Widerspruch unterdrücken. Sie müssen das, sie kündigen das an, sie machen das so, sie sind nicht blöd. Ich kenne diese Leute persönlich, z. B. Wolfowitz. Das sind Kriminelle, sie sind selbst klein und hässlich, sie wollen den Widerspruch, den Dissent nicht dulden. Und aus diesem Grund (wie bei den Nazis, ihren Vorgängern und Blutbrüdern, den Nazis und Stalinisten) stehen sie für politische Unterdrückung. Jede korrupte und kriminelle Regierung tat dies, unterdrückte die eigenen Menschen: Nazi-Deutschland, das kommunistische Russland, Mao Tse-Tung, deshalb haben wir den Patriotic Act. So gehen sie Hand in Hand. Das ist das Ziel. Es hat Methode. Das war Teil meiner Ausgangsthese.��Auf die Terroranschläge sollte ein gesetzlicher Mechanismus der politischen Unterdrückung folgen. Und deswegen wünschen sie Patriotic I und Patriotic II, und sie planen weitere Terroranschläge, um noch mehr Unterdrückung rechtfertigen zu können. Ihr Ziel ist es, dies zum Teil einer politischen Diktatur in den USA zu machen. Sie verfolgen ihre dubiosen Ziele zusammen mit ihren Blutsbrüdern wie die saudi-arabische Königsfamilie und treten dabei in die Fußstapfen ihrer historischen Blutsbrüder wie die deutschen Nazis und die russischen Kommunisten. Das ist das Ziel. Alex Jone: Sie müssen in ein oder zwei Minuten gehen. Ich möchte aber noch über New York berichten. Donnernde Kanonen im lrak sind gegen uns gerichtet. Männer in schwarzen Ski- Masken, 41 000 Polizisten, glaubhafte Medienvertreter wahllos verhaftet, Kinder inhaftiert, Menschen im Rollstuhl, mehr als 2000 Menschen in einem Camp mit Stacheldraht umzäunt, ohne Bad und Toiletten, es bedarf einer Erlaubnis um an das Portal zu gelangen- Polizisten schreien die Leute an. Das hat nichts mit Kampf gegen Terrorismus zu tun. Sie setzen offen die Präzedenzfälle für das Kriegsrecht. Sie sind dabei das Kriegsrecht einzuführen.�� Stanley Hilton: Das ist richtig. Das Wort "Terrorismus" wird über Gebühr benutzt, es ist überzogen definiert, verzerrt so wie das Wort "Kommunist" für alles während der ��Mc Cartynew-Hexenjagd angewandt wurde. Jeder kann nach der Definition von Bush als Terrorist bezeichnet werden. ��Es ist eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass der Terrorist Nr. 1 im Weißen Haus im Oval Office sitzt. Ich glaube, er verdient den Weltpreis für Heuchelei und sollte ins Ripley Buch für reine Heuchelei kommen (Ripley Book ist vergleichbar mit dem Guinness-Buch der Rekorde) und, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ins Ripley Buch der Weltrekorde wegen reiner unverschämter Schikanen und Betrug eingetragen werden. Alex Jone: Ich möchte hierzu noch eine Frage stellen, denn ich machte eine Erfahrung. Wenn man das Fernsehen ansieht und die Killer sowie die Schuldigen beobachtet, die dort als unsere Heilande dastehen, ist das fürchterlich peinlich! Es ist so, als ob Ted Bundy (ein Schwerstkrimineller) Richter in seinem eigenen Verfahren wäre. Es ist schon peinlich zu wissen, wer diese Leute sind und zuzusehen, wie sie Amerika in einen Reißwolf werfen. Nun wird jeder Amerikaner psychologische Zwangstests durchmachen, Zwangsmedikationen unterzogen werden. Sie kennen Pan-American Unions, Ich meine, das passiert alles, es steht uns im Gesicht geschrieben, es steht uns bevor, Stanley! �� Stanley Hilton: Ja, das macht Angst. Als ich die Theorie und das Konzept von Diktaturen studierte, habe ich persönlich Albert Speer in 1981 in München interviewt, der Hitlers Rüstungsminister war. Ich studierte die Psychologie und die Geschichte des Totalitarismus, und es ist ohne Zweifel beängstigend. Und es ist heute mit der Hochtechnologie, dass zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte die Möglichkeit besteht, ein Weltimperium zu haben, das von einer korrupten technologisch ausgerichteten Regierung, einer elitären Regierung diktatorisch beherrscht wird. Die Hochtechnologie sichert diese Diktatur sozusagen ab. Und sie bekommen nun, was Napoleon und Hitler nicht bekamen. Sie haben jetzt die technologischen Mittel, nicht nur um ihr eigenes Land, sondern auch andere Länder, ja die ganze Welt zu beherrschen. Alex Jone: Die Antwort ist, sie als Terroristen zu entlarven, zu zeigen, wie das PNAC (das Projekt für ein neues amerikanisches Jahrhundert) erforderte, dass man ein neues hilfreiches Pearl Harbor brauchte, zu zeigen, wie genau im Stil von Northwoods (Northwoods=ein Geheimplan des amerikanischen Generalstabs zur Fabrikation eines Kriegsvorwandes gegen Kuba Anfang der 60er Jahre, der ähnlich konzipiert war, wie die Terroranschläge am 11. 9. 2001) exakt die 9/11 Attacken als notwendig betrachtet wurden und darauf aufbauend, eigene Pläne entwickelt wurden, um das Volk zu zwingen, dem sogenannten Terror entgegenzutreten. Die US-Bevölkerung und die Vereinten Nationen wurden dazu getäuscht und manipuliert. Sind wir dabei, dass in einem Jahr oder zwei 80 % der Menschen, nicht nur 50 % die Wahrheit kennen? Stanley Hilton: Das ist es, warum sie die Repression wollen und dann wieder die altbekannte Diversion, erneut einen weiteren terroristischen Anschlag zu führen, um das Volk dazu zu bringen, dass sie das alles wegstecken und akzeptieren. Ich meine, wer weiß, was sie als Nächstes tun werden. Ich meine ihre Fähigkeit, so etwas Teuflisches auszuhecken, solche Vorgänge selbst zu organisieren. Das muss entlarvt und aufgedeckt werden. Ich meine, da gibt es keine Grenze. Ich vermute, sie werden ein weiteres Bravourstück hinlegen, einen solchen Brocken direkt vor den Wahlen auf die Beine stellen, um die Wiederwahl von Bush zu rechtfertigen. Obgleich es scheint, dass er gegen einen Strohmann oder einen Geist antritt, wird es Bush irgendwie tun. Aber meine Vermutung ist, dass sie eine andere Taktik versuchen werden, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen von 11/9 abzulenken, wenn er zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erhält. Was man wirklich für die Öffentlichkeit wünscht, ist dass sie das Interesse verliert. Aber man muss sich an den Film Alamo erinnern, Sie wissen, Menschen vergessen Dinge wie diese nicht. Für mich ist es wie im Film "The Alamo", er erinnert an den 9/11. "The Alamo" sollte der Slogan für diese abscheuliche, verräterische 9/11-Tat sein. Das ist es, was es ist, ist es nicht so? Alex Jone: Wir stehen an einem Scheideweg, Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es viel Widerstand geben wird, dass sie viel Widerstand erwarten, Stanley. Stanley Hilton: Ich hoffe Sie liegen ganz falsch. Deren Inkompetenz ist noch größer als ihre Korruptheit und Schuld. Ihre Inkompetenz wird nur noch von ihrer Korruptheit und ihre Schuld übertroffen, aber ihre Inkompetenz, ihre letztliche Unfähigkeit bringt sie zum Scheitern. Vielleicht, wenn genügend Leute unter den Bürgern, in der Bürokratie, im Zivildienst und im Militär da sind, die empört sind, dann können wir eventuell die Leute vorladen, die diese Individuen überführen. Alex Jone: Deren komplette Operation ist von unserer Naivität und dem Mangel an Erkenntnis des Bösen abhängig. Die Menschen müssen naiv und blauäugig genug sein, um auf jede Lüge hereinzufallen Das passierte auch bei Hitler, und andere Menschen konnten das Übel nicht erkennen, deshalb erlagen sie ihm ständig! Wir erwachen aber in dieser Zeit, wir kommen heute besser zu richtigen Erkenntnissen als damals. Unser Leben, unser Wertvollstes, unsere Zukunft stützen wir auf die Freiheit, somit können wir es nicht zulassen, dass diese blutdürstigen Terroristen uns unter ihre Herrschaft nehmen, uns bis zur Entmündigung kontrollieren, uns quasi gefangen nehmen, uns benutzen, uns in ihren Herrschaftsbereich einverleiben und ein Projekt verfolgen, um uns als Sklaven für eine "Planeteninvasion" zu benutzen. Das ist deren PNAC-Plan. Stanley Hilton, ich weiß, dass Sie zum Gericht müssen. Gott segne und schütze Sie. Vielen Dank, dass Sie hier waren. Können wir Sie noch einmal nächste Woche hier wiedersehen? Stanley Hilton: Sicher, rufen Sie mich einfach an. Alex Jone: Gott schütze Sie, mein Freund. Haben Sie noch abschließende Kommentare? Stanley Hilton: Mein Schlusskommentar: Ich denke die Menschen sollten gerecht und richtig über die Konsequenzen nachdenken, die dadurch entstanden sind, dass wir einen Mister Georg W. Bush im Weißen Haus haben, wenn jemand wie Bush im Weißen Haus sitzt. Wir müssen über die Gefahren nachdenken, die diese Individuen für die Zukunft bedeuten. Der 11/9, das ist nicht nur einfach ein geschichtlicher Vorgang der Vergangenheit. Es ist Teil eines Planes, der noch am Laufen ist, dessen Film noch läuft. Sie haben eine Agenda. Diese Menschen sind extrem gefährlich. Sie haben gefährliche Waffen. Sie stellen eine klare und gefährliche Bedrohung für ieden friedliebenden Menschen, nicht nur für die Amerikaner, sondern in der ganzen Welt, dar. Alex Jone: Sie haben absolut recht, Stanley Hilton. Die Regierung hat die Menschen im Griff. Sie haben aber nicht die Meinung, das Denken der Menschen im Griff und sie zählen auf uns, dass wir nicht aufgeben. Stanley Hilton: Und sie rechnen mit den repressiven Patriotic Act Akten und Drohungen und bauen auf den Vorsitzenden Richtern und FBI-Agenten, die Leute einschüchtern, die sie entlarven. Das ist es, auf das sie sich stützen zu können meinen. Alex Jone: Sie weichen jetzt aber nicht mehr zurück, sie geben nicht auf, mein Freund Stanley Hilton: Nein, ich nicht Alex Jone: Wir halten alle zu Ihnen, mein Bruder, und Gott segne und beschütze Sie. . �� Stanley Hilton: in Ordnung und besten Dank. ��Originalquelle: http://www.rense.com/general57/aale.htm Übersetzer: Dr. Hans-J. Falkenhagen INTERNATIONALE-NACHRICHTEN -